transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
OOC Autobot Meeting August 2013
Meeting Room The MUSH Meeting Room ------------------------------Present In Room------------------------------ You say, "Alright! Let's get started. Hello and welcome to the Transformers 2K5 Annual 'I Am The New Prime' meeting. Thank you guys for coming. Nothing world changing (except that everything will be totally different after this), I just wanted to formally say hey, introduce myself, say some stuff, hear from you guys. If there's something particular you want to discuss, page me." You say, "Everyone more or less knows me, though we have a lot of returning players that don't as well. I'm Joe, I played Viator back in 09, and since coming back played Scattershot and Impactor and Groove, as well as Spinister and Bonecrusher. I waited until the MUSH staff was tired and vunerable and apped Roddy." Blurr says, "Hi Joe." You say, "Who?" You say, "Hiiii." Air Raid laughs You say, "Anyway, I wanted to say first that I'm pumped to be playing Rodimus and also terrified of completely screwing it up. Welcome to my reign of terror. It's more of an OOC gig than an IC one. If you guys ever have questions or issues or concerns, you can always page me, or email me. It's in my +oocfinger, but it's spinister187@gmail.com" You say, "First I just wanted to get us all on the same page as to where we are TP wise. The big major TP is FA/Shockwave's Cybertronian Potential, and it's awesome. He actually just posted a recap, which I'm going to start doing for my stuff because I like stealing from him. Steal from the best." You say, "That TP is one I consider a MUSH TP, it's sort of a big event that focuses big on everyone and isn't driven by a particular faction." You say, "Faction TPs currently running are Dragon's Eye, now that Sky Lynx is back, and my weird Aquantis stuff is about halfway done. House of Cards just wrapped up, Elita ran that, and she's awesome for it." You say, "So thaaaaaaaaaaaaat brings me to my main goal for us as a faction" You say, "and that is to always have, in addition to any one of random scenes you guys want to do, an 'A' story and a 'B' story running." You say, "So for example, the Dragon's Eye TP that Lynx is running would be an 'A' Autobot story. Aquantis would be a 'B' story. Doesn't make it any less important, it's just not as major in scope and a little more laid back." You say, "I really want you guys to be the driving force behind those TPs. So if you have ideas or want to submit things, bring them to me, and I'll go over them with the TP staff." You say, "So let's take some time and talk about TPs and scenes. What kind of stuff would you guys like to see? What are we not doing enough of?" Rodimus Prime passes the conch shell You say, "You guys want an empty void of quiet. Done." @nuke mush=now Air Raid says, "I'll be useless and say that I enjoy the variety of TPs going on :I" Air Raid says, "It's not our fault all of the TPs are great" Air Raid shove Blaster votes for a Musical TP called: Gleeformers. Carly Witwicky says, "I really like the recap stuff. I think sometimes it is easy to forget not everyone is on all the time and some things people think are really obvious actually aren't, and it is good to ensure scenes have context. I was confused by that Silas scene the other day, since all I knew about him was that he was a baddie in TF Prime and there was nothing clear on the wiki or the scene to give him any background so I really had no idea how to ICly react as I wasn't about when that previous TP with him was run.. So I would say could people make sure to keep the wiki updated on TP chars/facts that everyone should ICly know." You say, "I've really enjoyed one offs that have happened lately. Carly ran a rad scene called Ghost Future." Hubcap says, "I liked the deep-space science stuff, myself." First Aid says, "Blue's scenes are always hot and/or crazy." Torque says, "Okay back. Uhm, well I can't really say I have any opinions or suggestions about current/future TPs. I'm pretty happy with how things have been going so far." You say, "Super good call, Carly. The Wiki is our FRIEND." Amber MacKenzie would like to see more activity on Earth. Carly Witwicky says, "(And yes I know I could have just asked, but I didn't want to hold up the scene when midway through I had no idea what was happening)" You say, "Well no, Carly, you should be able to go 'what is that?' then click something and find out." Carly Witwicky says, "There has been less Autobot vs Decepticon fighty stuff lately, I assume that is due to people expecting the olympics to be super soon and so not wanting to get caught up in long-running fight stuff?" Blurr says, "Yes, I agree. I really like everything that's been going on recently and I'm happy that there's been a LOT of improvement over the year since I've joined, both overall and in the way I play" Maverick says, "I think it would be a neat idea if a volunteer could play a combiner leader for a month, and rotate. Like Aerialbot month, Protoectobot month, where people would really try and promote a group. Chances are that group would find members, as limbs have no character slot cost." Maverick says, "Hopefully it would be self-sustaining after a month." Hubcap says, "Didn't a bunch of stuff get pulled from the wiki due to DMCA?" You say, "So many some one off scenes focusing on the combiner teams" First Aid thinks that is fixed. Torque says, "I don't thik it was a whole lot, but it come put back" First Aid finds that staff is very nice about loaning out combiners for scenes, but rarely do people ask. Air Raid personally enjoys military operation RP. Yes the SRS BZNSS kind. And more RP on Cybertron but that's to come ;) Though I'm big on Player V Environment. Trapped in a snowstorm and some task must be accomplished in a certain time or something. You say, "And we have been neglecting earth a bit, and our human friendz" Blaster says, "Humanity Rocks." Torque says, "I kind of want to see more ally action though, like with the EDC. But our numbers are kind of low for that thing to happen." You say, "And to echo Raid, some very cool Cybertron stuff is coming." Carly Witwicky says, "I am big on TPs that generate social RP that people can just randomly pick up rather than having to wait for an admin to be about to log on a TP char to move the plot forwards" You say, "So some slightly more open TPs where people can jump in and sandbox play" Carly Witwicky says, "Yeah" Spindrift would do more with her humie (or harass Earth bizniz with Swindle) but work keeps chomping on me on and off. Tailgate says, "blurr had mentioned that someone had said something about a wrecker combiner tp and i'm very interested in that"" Tailgate says, "well a long time ago, it was briefly touched on i think"" You say, "Right on, send those TP submissions my way and I'll facilitate with TP staff" Torque says, "I dunno. Not too keen on the idea of non-canon combiners." Carly Witwicky says, "It would need to have a purpose besdies "these characters can combine for a scene or two"" Hubcap says, "Ehh, Not too keen on the 'make a sub-group a combiner' thing." Maverick says, "I'm in favour of Ruination (Wrecker combiner) becoming canon, or even a temporary condition." Carly Witwicky says, "There was a decent OC combiner tp a while back where all these OCs got made into a combiner and there was a lot of science RP, and then it all ICly failed horribly anyway" Spindrift says, "It has been done before, but it's always been a temporary thing, and could possibly be again" You say, "Yeah, what Spndirft said." Blurr says, "yes it would temporary" Blurr says, "*be" You say, "Basically, the bottom line here is that I'm always pretty pumped with peopel stepping up and submitting these TP outlines to run themselves." You say, "I'm also pumped about spelling words correctly." Tailgate says, "ruination does exist, i think it would be interesting, but if people aren't up for it, i dunno."" Hubcap says, "Was that the Seeker combiner?" Carly Witwicky says, "Yeah" You say, "Now, if you've never run scenes and submit a 36 part epic, I may suggest you start a little smaller and run say, a 3 part thing." Carly Witwicky says, "I dont like the toy ruination because it has Xaaron's head and why does it have Xaaron's head :(" Blurr says, "36 is a lot of parts..." You say, "I am guilty of trying to run something that was supposed to be like 25 scenes and turned into like 4. Got big eyes. Learned my lesson." First Aid likes scenes that are born of player initiative. Like Shockwave and Scorponok going at it without any pre-planning. Air Raid says, "we need a tp object recycling bin, prime :(" Air Raid drops Wirewolf. Carly Witwicky says, "Well the important thing with a TP is not 'here is a story I want to tell', it is 'here is stuff for people to do who turn up to the scene'. So, what would someone like Blurr do if he turned up to the 'wrecker combiner' tp scenes" Carly Witwicky takes Wirewolf. Spindrift says, "I don't like the combiner because it's a lame attempt at a homage, but I DO like that we're getting toys of some guys like Twin Twis and Topspin (even if they are just recolors)" Hubcap says, "I tried to run a 1 scene thing, it ended early. Do we have a guide, anywhere?" You say, "A guide, Hubcap?" Amber MacKenzie says, "How to Write and Run Your Own TP?" Hubcap says, "Like, advice on how to go about planning a tp." You say, "I actually don't know if anyone on the MUSH has written one." You say, "But I have some fun 'D&D' based ones that I think apply. I'll post links to the bboard." Maverick says, "A TP application might be helpful too." Hubcap says, "Just seems like it'd be helpful." You say, "Agreed, both would be." Air Raid says, "yeah a wiki page for tp approval would be handy, i never know who to talk to" You say, "Anything else on TP stuff, gang?" Maverick says, "You should visit Junkion more often?" Firestar says, "Only that I should move to the East Coast." Carly Witwicky says, "When are the olympics?" You say, "For TP approval, it would be a TP staff thing, but what I'd like to do is have you guys bring them to me, and I'll sit down with Max and Co" You say, "That'll at least give a little form to the process" You say, "Not sure on Olympics." Torque says, "I wish we had a date oin that" First Aid says, "Oh, regarding TP's as a suggestion a central place to put TP Requests or Apps would be nice." Carly Witwicky says, "There used to be" First Aid says, "Since sometimes it's done via page, sometimes @mail, and a lot of times TP Staffers aren't aware of what other TP Staffers have approved." Carly Witwicky says, "There was some sort of tp submit function thing" Air Raid says, "find it carly" You say, "I'll look into the old one, and if it's gone, work on setting up a new one." You say, "Anything else on Teepees?" You say, "MOVINGGGGG ONNNNNNNNN" Rodimus Prime hits a gong You say, "Wanted to quickly touch on rank" You say, "Everyone is being reset to .5" You say, "kidding." Blaster is now a Prime Air Raid >:I Torque says, "haha" Spindrift says, "DUN DUN DUUUUN" Spindrift says, "Dangit, lag ruined my timing" Maverick says, "Blaster would make a great prime." Hubcap says, "I'm going to get more paperwork, aren't I?" You say, "Rank reflects the folks that play command characters OOCly rewarding participation in our little community" You say, "and sometimes just because you're cool and we are desperate for human contact" You say, "So once you're 3+ I really expect you to step up. Check in with people running TPs to see if there are related one offs you can run." You say, "Or just run a one off." You say, "That stuff doesn't even have to be approved." You say, "most of the time" You say, "Earlier, in jest, Carly mentioned people protesting deforestation" You say, "Please run that scene." Blurr says, "Oh, I was afk just now but I had something to say about the olympics, is it too late?" You say, "Go for it Blurr" You say, "If you need inspiration to run something, use the cannon in Club Con. It shoots people to random rooms. Find a random place, make up a reason to have a simple scene there." Blurr says, "I don't think the olympics need to be every year, I kinda feel like they tend to put a damper on combat RP. If they are every year, I think they should be shortened a bit. I haven't been around for that long but last time I kinda felt like we couldn't really do combat things outside of the matches" You say, "Outside of my jurisdiction, but I'll bring it up." Blurr nods Blurr says, "thanks" Blurr says, "Oh, and about the cannon, what's the syntax for using it again?" Maverick says, "One possible solution to the Olympic issue. If you run it in August, say that the Olympics is happening in September. You can fight Onslaught one day on Cybertron, and chat with him at the Olympics (set a month later) the next day." You say, "Anyway, that's my little chunk on rank. Participate, build the community." You say, "And com chatter, while great and fun, doesn't count ;)" Carly Witwicky says, "I really enjoy the olympics because it is a good chance to get some different types of RP (cross-faction social, being sneaky, etc) that you don't normally get the chance to the rest of the year. Also there is usually some sort of plot going on at the same time, like a MYSTERY. You can fight whenever you like." Hubcap says, "Well, last year kinda expanded the boundaries, somewhat. Maybe we could restrict them to Monacus again? And anything offworld is fair game?" Torque says, "You just enter the cannon and type +fire" Maverick says, "Junkion should bid for it one of these years." Blurr says, "I agree with hubcap, I just felt that last year they were too drawn-out" Blurr says, "It's not that I'm against them completely, they just seemed to drag on forever last time" Carly Witwicky says, "I don't think I was about last year. My personal view is that any mush-wide tp should not last longer than 2 weeks" You say, "This was asked of me- What are your short, mid, and long term territorial goals?" Torque says, "I think the issue last year was that people weren't doing their matches on time" You say, "I'm assuming this means actual IC territory for the the Autobots to and company to take and hold" You say, "There's nothing on the docket currently that's going to drastically effect what the Autobots hold" You say, "But MUSH wise, there are going to be some big changes to the grid" You say, "And without getting into SPOILERZ" You say, "There will actually be a lot of literal take and hold rooms" You say, "Which will hopefully spur some RP" Carly Witwicky says, "I hope you mean capture points *tears of joy*" You say, "Oh grrl I do" Blurr says, "Like the Risk thing I've heard about?" Air Raid says, "i do enjoy that concept" Torque says, "Autobot objective. Capture that resort island." You say, "Not sure what the Risk thing is, but we're going to be utilizing capture points more for certain places on the Grid" Swerve has arrived. You say, "oh crap Swerve is here" You say, "Everyone be cool." Swerve :D Whirl has arrived. Air Raid push Maverick says, "It'd be neat if most of Cybertron's rooms had a switch, where an admin could do something whenever it changes hands. Like desc_A, Desc_D, mostly the same, but af few tweaks depending on who holds it?" Hubcap says, "Like that one with the dam that Max ran last year?" Torque says, "I'm glad it's getting a makeover though. There'll be a lot of cool new places for combat and/or social to hang around in." You say, "That's kind of what will be happening, Mav. Not with A TON of rooms, but enough to keep it intersting." Carly Witwicky says, "That was where we set up a big area (russia one year, cybertron the next, then space or something) with like, 14 or so rooms and said "right, MUSH, you have a month to fight over this place, if you win the fight you win the room, and at the end of the month the team with most rooms wins the TP", with associated objects and construction opportunities for !control objects etc" Air Raid might just die if there has to be alternate descs You say, "Gotcha! Yeah, there's going to be opportunities for that sort of Risk RP." You say, "And while physical objects on the grid may not change, there will be consequences." Torque says, "By the way. With this new grid, I hope we'll be getting a new map of Cybertron" Carly Witwicky says, "You could always have some sort of global desc that just adds a "This room has a Decepticon flag hoisted in it"" You say, "For example, the Autobots lose a mine, we do our best to RP loss of resources. That kind of thing." You say, "There will be a new map, and we'll be utiizing the wiki a lot more. Articles for cities, important stuff and people in them, that sort of thing." You say, "MAx and Raid have been overseeing this stuff and we owe them big time. It's gonna be pretty brilliant." Torque says, "Sweet" Firestar says, "not true" Firestar says, "i've seen the rooms" Air Raid punch Firestar says, "raid hasn't been doing anything" Rodimus Prime drowns Firestar in a lake Firestar augh Torque says, "Will faction pages be updated?" Firestar +5 fire resistance You say, "I was actually looking at the Autobot page the other day." You say, "It is probably due some tweaks." First Aid says, "There's going to be a ton of cities soon. Is the idea that Cybertron is going to have lots of civilians again, a la Crystal City?" Torque says, "Cause the EDC page still talks about people not even around anymore." Torque says, "In terms of facheads" Carly Witwicky says, "Well anyone can edit wiki pages" You say, "We'll swing around to it, Terk" Air Raid says, "get on that tork" You say, "Also, si FA" Torque says, "Oh, I know anyone can. But I'm not gonna go editing pages without approval and such." You say, "The next bit paged to me, I'll expand to Autobot relations with all allied characters." You say, "Obviously right now, we don't really have a strong Junkion/EDC presence" Carly Witwicky says, "The worst that can happen is that someone reverts your chance, but it ismore desirable to remove totally inaccurate info, especially if people rely on that for their IC info" Maverick coughs. You say, "So when I say 'GOOD GUYS!' I mean all three factions." Firestar will be sure to have Blitzwing graffiti Raid's page Air Raid says, "thx bro" First Aid says, "news autobots seems kind of out of date." Torque says, "Yes, more ally stuff" First Aid says, "Listing specific dudes as being in charge of XYZ." Carly Witwicky says, "Yes, more ally stuff" First Aid loves allies though I don't know what we'd do now that we aren't already doing. You say, "Obviously, ICly relations are strong between the allied factions" You say, "OOCly, all I can say is for people playing Junkions and humans is to be present and active ICly" Halligan can try and bring his EDC char around more often. Carly Witwicky says, "I would like to encourage more people using their little nebulons because that is fun" You say, "That's really the only way to make someone go 'oh. a junkion would be fun! or hey, I want to be a dude from New Orleans in a tank'" Torque says, "Yes, more ninja guy, pls" Maverick raises a hand, "I'm hoping to stir up some Junkion Space Opera fun." Air Raid got a neb because she saw a lot of fun neb IC stuff First Aid doesn't think he's seen any *masters /not/ using their little dudes. Torque says, "I gotta say. I'm honestly /really/ happy people are using their Neb partners more. It makes me use Velum more and I'm thankful for that to you guys that play *masters" Carly Witwicky says, "I really liked that dinner the Decepticon Nebs had" Carly Witwicky says, "No reason the Autobot side can't do similar stuff" First Aid says, "PS we need chick *masters. It's kind of a sausage party and Llyra and Velum can't compensate for all of us." You say, "Singe is pretty girly?" Torque says, "Haha" Torque says, "Honestly. I don't like the idea of OC *masters. :c" You say, "My thoughts on allies getting some more love" You say, "Is to just get IC more." You say, "This place is a super organic place." Spindrift says, "Indeed" You say, "Ironic, because it's about robots" You say, "But I picked up Groove back in the day because FA and Blades were playing the hell out of their Protectobots and I wanted to be a part of that." Torque says, "And Spoot for a time" Spindrift was pretty active when he was playing Spoot You say, "We can do a huge Junkion planet TP, but it that won't be an effective way to recruit if there aren't Junkions active and visible on the grid on a regular basis." Air Raid says, "so mav GO OUT THERE and be INSPIRING" Air Raid puts hand on shoulder Maverick says, "I didn't have the AP to buy inspire." You say, "So if you're a Junkion or a human, I can't say it better than Raid, really. Just be active IC and make people really want to get it on that." Torque stares at the human players Carly Witwicky :c Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "I'm no good at social." You say, "Anything else people want to touch on?" You say, "I'm always pretty active earlier in the evening, being on the West Coast. So if people want to do 'earlier in the day' RP, I'm all for it." Carly Witwicky says, "It's less of an issue than it was a few weeks ago, but we were going through a patch where every autobot seemed to be a tough as nails murdering Wrecker, and while OOCly I am fine with that, it does seem like ICly there might be room for opportunities for reminding people what being an Autobot is all about" Torque says, "Well, I think it's about time we get EDC out of the 'social all the time' rut it was in in the past. Need more combat presence.," Firestar says, "You're on the West Coast? I don't normally see much of anything going on the MUSH past 8PM out here. *shrug*" You say, "We'll hit what Carly said" Firestar says, "Maybe that's a bad assumption. More like 10. ANYWAYZ" Air Raid says, "there's some occasional night owl rp" Hubcap says, "There was that Retoris scene, when we still had Retoris." Whirl says, "well for a while most of the autobots WERE murdery wrecker types" Amber MacKenzie is also tough as nails on the Cons. They murdered five million humans a year ago. You say, "In the past there has been a lot of Autobot stuff, especially when there was no one playing Prime or Magnus or someone like that, where the good guys really started to fall into the 90's X Force style of good guying" Torque says, "Retoris is rebuilding still, I think. Dunno the status on that." Whirl says, "HEY" Whirl says, "me being a psychopath is totes canon" Whirl >:( You say, "And while Whirl being a psychopath is totes canon" Firestar says, "nnnhn rob liefeld" Whirl says, "can i upgrade whirl to have lots of puches" Whirl says, "pouches" Hubcap says, "And Repugnus." Whirl says, "and have his feet constantly hidden behind things" You say, "ICly, there will be consequences from up high if crazy interrogations and torture happen, stuff like that" Carly Witwicky says, "Yeah, I am not saying I have an OOC problem there, but ICly it seems like some people should be saying "ey-up a second"" Air Raid says, "yeah red alert >:(" Maverick says, "Did anyone ever actually rescue a cat from a tree?" You say, "I agree, Carly" Whirl says, "yeah i agree we need more ic consequences" Carly Witwicky says, "And use it more as an opportunity for social scenes" Whirl says, "whats the fun of being a crazy dude if no one yells at tyou" First Aid says, "Autobot Wreckeryness swings back and forth." Air Raid says, "i used to get yelled at all the time :( :(" Repugnus has arrived. Torque will always be around to yell at you, Whirl Whirl says, "yey" You say, "Speaking of horrible anti heroes" Repugnus says, "Yeah, RODIMUS PRIME" Grapple has arrived. Carly Witwicky says, "Did you really have the Decepticons enact Holocaust II last year? It isn't on the wiki on the year page" You say, "Grapple is here! 1 2 3 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAY" Air Raid says, "YAYYYY" Grapple says, "What?" Grapple says, "It's not my birthday!" Maverick says, "Happy Birthday to you" Torque says, "Hahaha" You say, "Sorry, sorry. Anything else gang?" Grapple is so confused right now. Hubcap says, "Perhaps we should list the matters for the latecomers?" You say, "Sure!" You say, "Regarding TPs," You say, "We discussed" Deep space SCIENCE Earth stuff renting temp gestalt members for gestalt fight scenes Player V Environment open ended sandbox RP You say, "AS the types of TPs we wanted to see." You say, "I encouraged people stepping up and submitting TPs to me" Firestar says, "you forgot the death of air raid tp" Blaster says, "All my TP ideas involve music. :(" Air Raid slap You say, "We talked about a TP submission guide, as well as a 'how to' guide for running scenes as a helpful aid" Firestar wah stop battering women You say, "I especially expect ranking characters to step up" You say, "in terms of providing RP for the community" You say, "there are cool Cybertron things happening in the near future and we have Max and Raid to thank for them" You say, "I'll be looking at updating Autobot stuff on the wiki" You say, "In general, we want to utilize the wiki more to keep track of TPs and current events" First Aid says, "You guys can definitely feel free to take the initiative against the Cons and our assets." Hubcap says, "Does Junkion stuff count, or is that a player issue?" Firestar gets Torque to a safe house You say, "You mean the stuff we talked about, Hubcap?" Carly Witwicky says, "It would be nice to have some convoluted Con plots that need to be worked out ICly rather than people just using their OOC knowledge to assume what is going on" Torque :c Firestar says, "shhhh you'll be safe from him here" You say, "And I talked about my belief that if you want something to happen on the MUSH you have to encourage it yourself. For example, if someone wants more human characters, they just have to be regularly active so that people get inspired to play humans." First Aid says, "S'why I like the Blurr thing, Carly. OOCly I have no idea what the resolution is." You say, "And that more or less covers it." You say, "Anything else in closing?" You say, "If not, thanks for everyone's time. Again, spinister187@gmail.com or page me if you need anything." You say, "GO BE FREE" Repugnus says, "I just want to say, there AREN'T ENOUGH EVIL AUTOBOTS" Repugnus says, "That is all." Grapple says, "But you're worth TEN evil autobot, Pug." Repugnus says, "...yeah, I guess." Rodimus Prime stabs Repugnus in the back Repugnus arghhh ded You say, "Thanks all" Category:Meetings